Moving, updating, configuring, adding, removing, and other types of changes that may be performed on a server or other computerized device involves a degree of risk. This risk may be a function of a likelihood that the change will be successful, of the potential for unexpected consequences or undesirable side effects triggered by the change, or of an impact on a business or user should the change not be completed as intended.